


And Like Lightning, it Hit Me

by StupidGenius



Series: The Flash and That Spark Kid [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Major Character Injury, Pre-Slash, This is mostly Sitles & barry friendship tbh, like for both ships, obviously, super obvious title i know, there'll be more i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidGenius/pseuds/StupidGenius
Summary: “Am I dead?” he croaks. Because this dude has to be an angel, right? What with the white all around them and the halo of light behind his head.Graphic tee screams.---Stiles reunites with an old friend, Barry Allen, at literally the worst possible time





	And Like Lightning, it Hit Me

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while, but i still love Sterek somehow and????? I got into the Flash recently and thought i should write about my two fave boys.
> 
> i fudged the timelines so Stiles and Barry are only about 4 years apart? On the Teen Wolf side, its basically an AU after season two, in which everyone lives bc, come on. I can't not write Erica, even if she isn't in this first bit.
> 
> I don't think many people'll actually read this, lol. but if you do, enjoy!

Stiles does, in fact, have a life outside of Beacon Hills.

He didn’t always live there, contrary to popular belief. Up until he was seven, he lived in Central City, Kansas. But then his dad was offered a job in Beacon Hills, and his mom always wanted to live in California, and the rest is history. Stiles hadn’t minded too much, at the time. There was one thing he was gonna miss though –

Barry Allen.

He was a few years older, and even more grades about him, but Barry was also his neighbor and best friend. They’d known each other since Stiles was born, and moving away from him had been…a bit rough. But then school started up again, and he met Scott, and Barry…well, he wasn’t exactly forgotten. But the phone calls to and from where becoming less frequent until, less thana year after the move, they stopped completely.

Until last month.

Facebook had actually done something good for once. Who would’ve thought?

“Man, I can’t believe you work for the CCPD now.” Stiles shakes his head. “I always thought you’d be, like, a scientist or something.”

“Okay, I kind of am though.” Barry grins. “I’m not a cop, I’m a CSI. I hear you _are_ actually on your way to becoming a cop, though.”

“Yeah. But Beacon Hills so boring – I’ll be lucky if I get to pull someone over for speeding once a week.” He absolutely does _not_ mention the werewolf-related danger he’s in at least twice a month. Doesn’t count if he can’t actually write a report about it, right? “Enough talking about me though – Iris seems nice.” He wags his eyebrows.

Barry groans, and Stiles laughs. “She’s amazing. But I really doubt she’ll want to go out with me now that I completely _failed_ at getting her bag back.”

“Dude, the fact that you even _tried_ will impress her. Trust me. And it doesn’t look like she likes the guy who did get it back very much, anyway. What did you call him again?”

“’Detective pretty boy’?” Barry only look mildly disgusted when he says it. Stiles rolls his eyes.

“Yeah. That dude. And Barry?”

“Hmm?”

“You’re just as pretty as he is.” He smirks, and Barry swats his arm, but he’s blushing.

“Jeez. Don’t say that. You’re like my little brother.” He huffs. Stiles shrugs, leaning back against one of the pillars in Barry’s ridiculously spacious office. It looks a bit like a wreck at the moment, but he was expecting that – Barry’s always had sort of a controlled, organized chaos when it comes to his work space. Even after thirteen years, he really hasn’t changed all that much.

He grabs a remote and turns on the little tv in the corner, sighing wistfully.

“What is it?” Stiles asks.

“They turned on the particle accelerator. We missed it.” His shoulders slump. “I’d really been looking forward to it – Dr. Wells has been talking about this for years. It’s supposed to change the word!”

“It’ll still be there tomorrow, dude.” He says, trying to comfort him. “It sucks, but don’t sweat it. Besides, now your night’s free to hang out with your old and bestest friend Stiles!” He throws his arms out, and Barry laughs.

“Yeah, alright. We could probably go back to my place and marathon Star Wars if you want?”

“Yes! Oh, man, you know my best friend back home _still_ hasn’t seen those movies?! I’ve been trying to get him to watch them for, like, ten years!”

“Okay, now _that’s_ a crime.” Barry looks offended on his behalf, and this is totally the response he was expecting. God, he missed having someone else to geek out over shit like this with. Lydia, as amazing and perfect as she was, wasn’t around much now that she was studying at MIT, and Cora is still too closed off with him.

The crash of thunder echoes outside, and rain beats down on the large glass window before them. Barry raises an eyebrow at him.

“Raining pretty hard out there – are you sure your jeep can handle it?”

“I’ll have you know that Roscoe can handle anything, thank you very much.” He twirls his keys in his hands. “Ready to –”

“Hold on.” Barry frowns, leaning down closer to the TV. He turns up the volume.

“… _being told to evacuate the faculty. The storm may have caused a malfunction to the primary cooling system. Officials are now trying to shut down the particle accelerator, but so far have been unable to regain control of the System_ – ”

The TV cuts to black.

“Holy Shit.” Stiles breathes, looking out the window. Not too far in the distance, an explosion casts harsh shadows over Barry’s shocked face, just before the rest of the power cuts out and bathes them in darkness. “Holy _shit_.” He repeats. “Great time for me to come visit, huh?”

“Yeah.” Barry says, obviously still in shock. He shakes his head and steps around him, reaching for a large chain in the middle of the room. “I should, uh – I should cover the skylight.”

“I’ll help.” He wraps his hand around the chain, and a little jolt goes through him. Behind Barry, something almost like _liquid_ floats up from the various beakers and test tubes on the shelves. But that’s…impossible? Stiles feels like he can sense magic pretty well by now, and he’s not getting anything at the moment. “What the…”

“No.” Barry breathes. His eyes widen, and Stiles reaches for him, and then –

Then the whole world erupts in light.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Derek is asleep when he gets the call._

_When Stiles graduated high school, he made Derek his emergency contact. He said it was because whatever landed him in the hospital next was probably going to be magic related, and he was more equipped to deal with it than Stiles’ father. No matter how uncomfortable he was with the idea of Stiles’ life in his hands, he accepted._

_He never expected this._

_Changing into actual clothes and grabbing his car keys feels like a blur. He isn’t actually aware he’s done it until Cora_ yells _his name._

_“Derek! Jesus, what’s wrong? You’re half shifted.” She frowns. “Did something happen?”_

_“Stiles.” He gets out. He’s kind of in shock, if he’s being honest. “he…”_

_“Is he hurt?” She looks more worried now. Derek sucks in a breath._

_“He’s in central city. He’s…he’s been struck by lightning.”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles feels a bit like he’s floating. Or maybe like he’s in a cloud.

He’s warm, and comfortable, and definitely moving. He’s not really sure why, but at the moment, he’s not too concerned. If he _is_ in a cloud, it’s not the worst thing that has ever happened to him. He’d really like to know why though.

The movement stops. Something brushes his arm, and voices start to filter in.

“…Still can’t _believe_ this. What does Dr Wells expect me to do with them? I don’t know how to treat –” A voice far away says. Closer to him, another one interrupts.

“You’ll do fine. He wouldn’t have trusted you with them if he didn’t think you could handle it.”

He pries his eyes open.

Everything is vaguely fuzzy, but the more he blinks, the easier it is to make out the dude fiddling with something over his head. He’s tan, with long, soft looking wavy dark brown hair and a graphic tee that Stiles is pretty sure he has in the back of his own closet. He opens his mouth.

“Am I dead?” he croaks. Because this dude has to be an angel, right? What with the white all around them and the halo of light behind his head.

Graphic tee screams.

“Jesus!” He stares at Stiles with wide eyes, and another face swims into view. A woman, curious and just as pretty as Graphic Tee. “What the fuck.”

“Cisco.” The lady scolds.

“Right, sorry, um – You’re not dead?” He shakes his head. “Oh my god.”

“Call Dr Wells, and Mr. Hale and Stilinksi, they’ll want – ”

“My dad’s here?” He feels more alert now. And somewhat sore, unfortunately, but nothing he hasn’t felt before. He tries to sit up, and groans. The lady – probably a doctor, if the lab coat is anything to go by – pushes gently on his shoulders, pinning him back.

“Careful. Try not to move too much.” She says. She flicks a flashlight from one eye to the other, and he squints. “Your dad’s not here yet – we weren’t sure when you would wake up.” She straightens up. “I’m Dr. Snow. Cisco is calling him right now.”

“Where am I? How long was I out?” he looks around. It’s difficult to see past all the equipment around him, but he’s definitely not in a hospital. It’s too open. Thought there is someone in another bed not too far away, but he can’t see their face. “Who is that?”

“You’re in Star Labs.” ‘Cisco’ comes back, a phone in his hand and a disbelieving look on his face. “You were under for almost three weeks.”

“Three weeks?!” he gapes.

“More like Two and a half.” Dr. Snow says. “How much do you remember about what happened to you?” She asks. She pushes a button on the side of the bed, and he slowly shifts into a sitting position.

“I, um…” he frowns. “I remember…I was at the CCPD. With my friend, Barry. We were…” his eyes widen. “Holy shit.”

“You were struck by lightning dude!” Cisco says excitedly. Dr. Snow gives him a sharp look.

“Where’s Barry?” Stiles asks. The look she gives him is more sympathetic. Oh no.

“Barry’s…right next to you. He’s in a coma.” She smiles. “But, don’t worry. If he’s anything like you, he’ll wake up in no time.”

“Yeah.” Cisco nods. “Your dad and your Boyfriend should be here in a few minutes, but the way. And can I just say – supermodel hot _and_ he likes Star Wars? _Nice_.”

“Derek’s…” he feels his cheeks heat up. “Um. Yeah. I’m really lucky.”

Because what else is he supposed to say? No harm in letting a total stranger believe Derek would actually date Stiles. Right?

He sits up some more with only a wince, and finally gets a good look at the figure in the bed next to him. It is Barry. Pale and hooked up to various monitors, but otherwise, he looks okay. Stiles looks down at his own body and sucks in a harsh breath. He’s shirtless, which is a bit uncomfortable considering he’s in front of strangers, but that’s not what does it. It’s the pale, silver-pink scars that crawl up his arm that have him squeezing his eyes shut, memories of the nogitsune coming to the surface.

“What…”

“It’s a Lichtenberg figure. Thankfully, it seems to be the only side effect of the strike.” She cocks her head to the side. “It’s kind of amazing, actually, that both you and Barry managed to avoid any major complications. Of course, we won’t know for sure until he wakes up, but as for you, you wouldn’t even know you were struck if it weren’t for that scar.”

“Right.” He moves to swing his legs over the side of the bed, and Dr. Snow rushes over to him.

“I wouldn’t –”

“I think I’m good to stand, really, and you _just said_ –”

“You’re still hooked up to the monitors, and as your _doctor_ , I really don’t recommend –”

“Stiles!” He whips his head to the side, towards the large entrance of the – well, the lab, he’s guessing.

Derek stands there, looking kind of like a mess. His hair is ruffled, and his beard is longer than Stiles last saw. His eyes are wide with disbelief, and he looks so close to wolfing out. Stiles swallows thickly.

“Hey, Sourwolf.”

He’s wrapped up in a hug so far, he barely sees it happen. Derek, as Stiles has learned in the past few years, is actually a super tactile person. Probably comes with growing up in a family of werewolves. Scenting, and all that. But, despite this, he rarely ever actually hugs anyone. If he does, they’re more like one armed hugs. He mostly does pats on the shoulder, sitting close on the couch, forehead touches. But this…this is a full-on hug.

He was _worried_.

“They said they weren’t even sure you would wake up.” He whispers. Stiles grips back just as tight.

“Well. Here I am.” Derek pulls back (too soon, _too soon_ ) and gives him a small smile.

“The…um, our friends were worried.” Stiles smiles at his near slip up.

Cisco clears his throat.

“Right, um. Where’s my dad?” Stiles asks. Derek nods.

“He was out getting us food. He’ll be here in a few minutes. Stiles…” He glances at the second bed. “I’m sorry about your friend.”

“He’ll wake up.” He says firmly. Then, he realizes something. “Derek? Why am I not in a hospital right now?”

“I can answer that.” A new voice says.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dr Wells looks tired as he rolls down the halls of Star Labs. He looks defeated. Worn. And yet…

Stiles doesn’t trust him.

He’s not sure why, but faint warning bells ring in the back of his head.

“You and Mr. Allen caused quite the fuss at the local hospital, Mr. Stilinski.” Wells says. “When I hear about what had happened to you two, I knew it must’ve been because of what happened with my Particle accelerator. I offered to have you two brought to Star Labs and pay for any medical expenses you might need.” He pauses, looking up. “Did you know, every time you would start seizing, or Barry went into cardiac arrest, the hospital would experience a black out? It was…interesting, to say the least.”

“What happened with the accelerator?” Stiles asks. “I’m not really a, um. Science person. But Barry and a friend of mine were pretty excited about it.”

“The storm caused some unexpected malfunctions.” He sighs, looking away. “It was supposed to change the world.”

“I think it has.” Stiles whispers. He stares down at the broken remains of the particle accelerator below him, trying to recall what happened that night. He remembers seeing the explosion in the distance. And he thinks he remembers…floating water? But that’s ridiculous, right? In all his years of dealing with supernatural bullshit, he never saw anything like that. He wouldn’t be surprised if he’s mis-remembering. He was struck by _lightning_ , for christ’s sake.

 _Jesus_.

“Stiles?” Someone calls. He turns around, and sees Iris hovering uncertainly by the entrance of the hall.

“Iris, hey.” He crosses his arms over his chest, feeling somewhat guilty.

Barry should be awake.

“I hear you were up, and I thought… I was hoping…”

“Yeah.” He breathes. She smiles sadly.

“Yeah. That. But I’m glad you’re up.” She pats his arm. “Barry told me so much about you told him you were coming to visit. We barely got to talk before…well.”

“don’t know how much there could’ve been to tell – I haven’t seen him in years. But he also told me a lot about _you_.” Stiles grins. She grins back.

“I’ve got a lot to catch you up on.”

“ _Please_. I’m dying to hear what I missed.” He says. She looks away, that sad smile making a reappearance.

“Hopefully, he’ll wake up soon and tell you with me.”

“He _will_. If there’ one thing I remember about Barry, it’s how stubborn he was. Nothing’s gonna stop him from coming back to you.” Stiles says.

If she notices he says ‘you’ instead of ‘us’, she doesn’t mention it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles stays in central for another three weeks. He sits with Iris and Joe at Barry’s side, undergoes tests from Dr. Snow – Caitlin, as he’s now learned, talks fantasy with Cisco. His dad and Joe seem to get along pretty well. The four of them go out a few times, Joe staying behind with Barry, and it’s fun – though, not as fun as it could be, without their favorite CSI. He forgot what it was like to have friends that didn’t worry about the dangers of hunters and the supernatural all the time. It was…nice.

But he missed the pack. He did have to go back eventually.

He skypes Iris at least once a week, and texts with Cisco a lot, when he gets back. He ignores the increase in static shocks he gets from touching people, the way he sometimes sees lightening in his eyes in the mirror. The increase in thunder storms. He’s no stranger to hallucinations brought on by stress, or exhaustion. No one senses any magic. Sometimes the wolves complain he smells like ozone. But other than it, its fine. His worry for Barry is always present, but he learns to cope with it.

And then _it_ happens.

It’s raining. Hard. Not unlike the night he got struck. Thunder rumbles above, rain making the outside world fuzzy and indistinguishable. And here Stiles sits, with his hand before him, fingers spread, and eyes bright with electricity.

There’ lightening between his fingers, spark shooting off, electrical currents in his veins.

He doesn’t tell anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd.
> 
> Edit: i already wrote part 2 bc i dont kno what taking a break means


End file.
